Generally, an air compressor includes a cylinder attached to a side portion of a crankcase to receive a compression piston in slidable manner. A rotary shaft is provided inside the crankcase in a rotatable manner. A connecting rod is attached to the rotary shaft via an eccentric disk, and the distal end of the connecting rod is connected to the compression piston inside the cylinder. When the eccentric disk is rotated together with the rotary shaft by a motor, the compression piston connected to the connecting rod reciprocates inside the cylinder, thereby compressing the air introduced into the cylinder. The compressed air is fed to and stored in an air tank through a connecting pipe connecting the cylinder and the tank.
For example, JP 4230601 B2 discloses an air compressor including two storage tanks disposed side by side in a spaced manner, and a power supply control unit having an inverter control portion and interposed between the storage tanks.
With regard to such an air compressor, there is a demand for reducing its projected area at the time of installation. This is because, when installing the air compressor in a construction site, the air compressor is often installed in a narrow space such as an entrance space to prevent a floor surface from being damaged.
However, according to the air compressor disclosed in JP 4230601 B2, a certain distance is provided between the two storage tanks to ensure an insulating distance for the inverter control portion, which increases the projected area of the air compressor at the time of installation.
Further, when the air compressor is roughly placed on stones or wood pieces, the power supply control unit may be damaged, as nothing is provided below the power supply control unit. Thus, in order to ensure safety such as insulation, strength is required for a casing of the power supply control unit, which increases weight and manufacturing cost.